There is a semiconductor light emitting device that emits white light by combining a semiconductor light emitting element such as a blue LED (light emitting diode) and a resin including a fluorescent body, for example. For such a semiconductor light emitting device, it is required to improve light emission properties such as the uniformity of color and the light emission efficiency and achieve high productivity.